Kevin Prufer
Kevin D. Prufer (born 1969) is an American poet, academic, editor, and essayist. Life Prufer was born in Cleveland, Ohio. He earned a B.A. at Wesleyan University and an M.A. at the Hollins University Writing Program, and then went on to earn an M.F.A. at Washington University in St. Louis. He has published poems, essays, and reviews in literary journals and magazines including American Book Review, American Poetry Review, Boulevard, Colorado Review, Shenandoah, Field, The Paris Review, The New Republic, Kenyon Review, Boston Review, Georgia Review, '' and in ''The Best American Poetry (2003 & 2009). He is a professor of English in the Creative Writing Program at the University of Houston and Editor-at-Large of Pleiades: A Journal of New Writing, Associate Editor of American Book Review, and the former Vice President/Secretary of the National Book Critics Circle. Prufer currently resides in Houston, Texas with artist and critic Mary Hallab. Recognition His honors include 3 Pushcart Prizes, and awards from the Poetry Society of America, the Academy of American Poets, the Lannan Foundation and other organizations. His first book, Strange Wood, received the 1997 Lena-Miles Wever Todd Poetry Prize (formerly the Winthrop Prize). Most recently he was awarded a 2007 National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowship in Poetry. Awards * 2011 Finalist, The Rilke Prize * The Best American Poetry 2010 '' * 2010 Lannan Foundation Fellowship * 2009 Finalist, The Poets Prize, 2009 * 2007 National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowship in Poetry * 2007 Pushcart Prize * 2006 George Bogin Memorial Award * 2004 George Bogin Memorial Award * 2004 Pushcart Prize * ''The Best American Poetry 2003 '' * 2002 Pushcart Prize * 1997 Lena-Miles Wever Todd Poetry Prize Publications Poetry * ''Strange Wood. Rock Hill, SC: Winthrop, 1997; **Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1998.Strange Wood (paperback), Abe Books. Web, Nov. 13, 2015. * The Finger Bone. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2002. * Fallen from a Chariot. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2005. * National Anthem: Poems. New York: Four Way Books, 2008. * In A Beautiful Country. New York: Four Way Books, 2011. *''Churches''. New York: Four Way Books, 2014. Edited * The New Young American Poets: An anthology. Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 2000. * Dark Horses: Poets on overlooked poems: An anthology (edited with Joy Katz). Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2007. * New European Poets (edited with Wayne Miller). St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2008. * Dunstan Thompson: On the life and work of a lost American master (edited with D.A. Powell). Pleiades Press, 2010. *''Until Everything Is Continuous Again: American poets on the recent work of W.S. Merwin'' (edited with Jonathan Weinert). Seattle, WA: WordFarm, 2012. *''Russell Atkins: On the life and work of an American master''. Warrenburg, MO: Pleiades Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kevin Prufer, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 13, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links *Two Poems by Kevin Prufer at the Paris Review *Kevin Prufer at AGNI Online. *Kevin Prufer at the Poetry Foundation * Poems Online ;Audio / video *Kevin Prufer at YouTube ;Books *Kevin Prufer at Amazon.com ;About * Kevin Prufer Official website. * Interview with Kevin Prufer at Devil's Lake, 2011 Category:1969 births Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Print editors Category:Wesleyan University alumni Category:Washington University in St. Louis alumni Category:People from Missouri Category:Writers from Missouri Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets